


The Alpha

by Damian_Crim



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damian_Crim/pseuds/Damian_Crim
Summary: The Antichrist is among us, and his name is Michael Langdon.He's managed to pull the wool over the Warlocks' eyes, but Cordelia sees a true malevolence in his being.She sends Mallory to keep an eye on him before she agrees to let him take the test of the 7 wonders.But will her plan work? Or will Michael succeed in surpassing the Supreme?





	The Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had hopes to recreate the entire season into a fanfiction called "An Apocalypse We Deserved", wherein it would be less "Coven 2" and more "Fucking Antichrist is here" but let's be honest, I would never actually finish it. I am, however, needing a little smut in my life.  
> So, let's skip to the part of Apocalypse when the Warlocks insist that Michael should take the test of the 7 Wonders.  
> Also, let me know what you think about me recreating the whole season. Maybe I'll get a little motivation and actually do it?  
> I mean, anything for my readers, love you guys.  
> P.S. I know it could be written better, I'm a bit rusty.

"I need you to keep a close eye on Michael." Cordelia spoke deliberately, yet softly.  
"Yes ma'am, but can I ask why?" Mallory questioned, a confused looking about her eyes.  
"Without him, would not have our sisters back. He brought Queenie and Madison both back from the other side, something I could never do." Cordelia explained, "We cannot deny his power, but I've seen things, a vision of a white-faced demon. There is something wrong with Michael, and we have to know what it is before we can allow him to take the Test of the Seven Wonders."  
Mallory nodded. "I can't put off the Warlock's request for long, and the Blood Moon is in less than a month. So I've requested that he come stay here at the academy so that I may observe him. He'll know something is wrong if I watch him too closely. So I'm asking you to be my second set of eyes, Mallory. Do whatever you have to, but do not let him find out. The very fate of our coven could be at stake." Cordelia added, the severity in her voice unmistakable.  
Again, Mallory nodded, "Yes Ma'am".  
The car arrived later that day, delivering Michael to the door of Mrs. Robichaux's Academy. He got out, the same smug look he had when he brought Madison and Queenie back was plastered across his face. Cordelia invited him inside with a polite smile.  
"Welcome, Michael. Come in, please. I'll have Kyle take your luggage to your room, you may follow him if you'd like. I've also instructed Mallory to show you around the academy."  
His bright eyes flitted around the room, taking in the tall white walls and arched doorways before landing on Mallory. She stood at the bottom of the staircase, cradling a cup of tea. "Actually, I'll just look around myself." He replied, before trailing along behind Kyle up the massive staircase. Mallory glanced to Cordelia, who nodded silently.  
The following days Mallory followed in Michael's footsteps all about the academy. He would sift through the bookshelves lazily, and show up to supper with a fake smile painted on his face. Each time he entered a room, it was as if the hair on everyone's neck stood on end. The others could feel it too, there was something quite intimidating about his presence. He was smug, and arrogant, and acting. It all seemed like an act. Like he was simply playing nice with everyone. It wasn't until he had been there for a solid week that Mallory managed to witness something odd.  
He left the academy, marching down the sidewalk and out the gate. Mallory slipped on a hoodie before following behind him. She stayed within a distance behind him to see him, but never too close for him to notice. He walked for blocks, before getting on a bus. Mallory casually pulled her hood up to conceal herself and stepped in right behind him. He sat in the fourth seat on the right side, blue eyes fixed out the window. She turned her head, careful not to draw attention as she made her way to the back of the bus.  
After a handful of stops he got off, just on the outskirts of New Orleans. Mallory waited until the bus was just around the corner before she sprang up, "Sir! Sir! You have to let me off!" She commanded the bust driver. The gray old man sighed heavily, bringing the vehicle to a stop. She trampled out, dashing around the corner. Michael was walking past the little houses, out into the woods. Mallory hesitated, allowing enough time for him to reach a safe distance ahead of her. Ducking and stepping through the trees and bushes, she could barely see his figure ahead. The final beam of the evening sun were peaking through the branches, lighting the red of his hair just enough for Mallory to see. She treaded as lightly as she could, careful not to draw to close for him to notice. The forest became thicker and darker as the sun set, and suddenly she couldn't see him anymore. She paused, squinting into the dim horizon.  
"Shit, where'd he go?" She murmured to herself. Hesitantly she pressed on. She had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she had made a promise to Cordelia. She had to see what he was up to.  
She made her way between the trees, before she heard something. It was his voice. He was talking to someone.  
She tiptoed through the grass, ducking down now. Just ahead, she saw his dark figure. She crept closer, kneeling behind a tree. Before her, she saw Michael, kneeling on the ground his back toward her. He was speaking, it sounded like some kind of spell. She watched him bring a knife from his pocket up to his wrist. She inhaled sharply as she watched him drag it across his skin, letting blood drip down. That's when she noticed the circle drawn in the dirt around him. A circle, encasing a star. He was speaking in Latin. She shuddered, her mind reeling, trying to take this all in. What was she witnessing?  
"Father... let your darkness guide me..." He spoke. Mallory froze. Father?  
"Fuck." She whispered to herself. Suddenly Michael paused. His back straightened, as he rose to his feet. Goosebumps flew across Mallory's skin. She didn't dare move. He turned his head to the side, glancing at her out the corner of his eye. "Cordelia send her pet to spy on me?" He mused. And suddenly he vanished. Mallory sprung to her feet, looking around frantically.  
"Did you think I wouldn't notice you following me?" His voice rang, directly behind her. Mallory spun around, but he grabbed her forearm, wrenching it harshly. She jerked, trying to pry her wrist loose from his grip.  
"Let me go!" She shouted, pulling back. Michael took hold of her other arm, shoving her back against the tree.  
"Who are you?" She demanded, still struggling against him. He grunted, pressing his weight against her arms to keep her still.  
He grinned, "I think you already know."  
"Cordelia's going to find out, she's going to stop you." Mallory fought.  
"She couldn't stop me if she wanted to." Michael growled, "I'm going to burn this whole fucking world, and make a new one in the image of my father. And there's nothing you can do about it."  
Mallory let out a shout, bushes bursting into flame around them. She could feel something, he was in her mind. She focused, trying to push him out. What kind of magic was this?  
"You're so fucking weak..." Michael's voice was low, he leaned further, his forehead pressing against hers, his knee pressing against her groin.  
"Get out of my head..." She whimpered, her thoughts getting fuzzier and fuzzier.  
"I can see everything... You think you're the Supreme, you're all so fucking pathetic..." Michael's eyes pierced into hers, almost glowing. Darkness was falling, and Mallory could feel herself losing the battle within her own mind. It was like he had stepped in, and was taking all of her will and shoving it in a box. She focused, straining what felt like every muscle in her body to push him out. He had her in his grasp, in every aspect. Blood began to trickle from her nose. His eyebrows furrowed, veins visible through his temples.  
"S-stop fighting it, it's going to make it worse." His eyes changed, now evil and white, staring into her very soul.  
His voice grew into this low, evil sound, multiple voices at once, "Concilium." he purred.  
And just like that, he had gathered all of her strength into that cage and shut the door. Her arms went stiff. Michael released her wrists, letting them fall to her side. He let out a sigh, his eyes now blue once more.  
"I would kill you, but I feel like Cordelia might find that suspicious." He stated. Mallory tried to move, but to no avail. Her fingers twitched, muscle's tensing. He reached up slowly, wiping the blood from her upper lip. His thumb lingered against her mouth, fingers brushing up the side of jaw. He looked thoughtful for a moment, "I might still, but maybe we could have some fun first..." He murmured. A tear welled up in Mallory's left eye.  
He smirked, "Go back to your academy, tell your Supreme everything's fine. Don't try to tell anybody what happened here, or I'll know."  
Mallory's body immediately began walking. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't control herself. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move. Her legs just instinctively carried her forward, out of the woods, onto a bus, and back to Robichaux's. This was a spell stronger than anything she had ever seen.  
"Mallory! We were worried about you!" Cordelia exclaimed upon seeing her. Mallory wanted to warn her, but she couldn't. Her mouth turned up into a smile, "Everything's fine." Her voice said. Even as the words left her mouth, they weren't her own. She had no control over her own body at all.  
"Everything's fine? What about Michael?" Cordelia asked, looking perplexed. Her head automatically nodded, "He's totally fine. He actually took me out to dinner." Those words felt like needles slipping off her tongue, but she couldn't stop them. Cordelia looked concerned now, "Mallory, I told you to watch him, not go on a date with him." She scolded. Mallory's felt her eye twitch as she fought internally to scream for help, but that same blank smile played across her face.  
"You know, I couldn't find anything weird about him, maybe he really is the next Supreme." The words were poison.  
Cordelia looked confused, and hurt. She knew something was amiss, but she had no idea. She turned away from Mallory, leaving her standing in the hall.  
She stood there for what seemed like forever, unable to move. He was nowhere around her, yet she still couldn't move.  
"Why are you just standing there like a zombie?" Queenie questioned with a sneer. Mallory couldn't answer her. She just stared at her, blank expression. "Freak." The heavier girl stated, moving on.  
It must've been two hours before her body began to follow this unseen force. Her legs carried her further down the hall, to the guest room. Her hands shut the door, her feet turned her around. Michael stood before her. He had an amused look about him.  
"You must be terrified." He stated, knowing she couldn't answer. "You can't move, you can't speak, you can't do a thing, unless I let you."  
Tears welled up in Mallory's eyes, tears from frustration and hate. His lips parted into a menacing grin. Her feet carried her across the room to stand directly in front of him. He towered above her, head tilted to glare down into her eyes.  
Her weight shifted up to her tip toes, bringing her mouth against his. Mallory tried to scream and shove him away, but it only resulted in this tiny, internal groan. Their lips parted, and she could taste him. It made her sick.  
She fell back to the heels of her feet, tears falling from her eyes. He stepped to the side, and had her stand in front of the bed. Her hands started prying at her pants, pulling them down. Inside, she was screaming.  
Her shirt came off next, leaving her in her underwear. She felt his fingers brushing against the back of her shoulder, tracing across to her spine.  
"Get on the bed." He ordered. Her body obeyed. She crawled onto the bed, and turned to her back. She could see him standing at the foot of the bed, down to a pair of black briefs. He had a sick smirk on face as he climbed over her. He stopped, tugging at her panties until they were at her ankles, then crept further.  
Mallory was pushing with every bit of her strength to break his control over her, but nothing was happening, blood was seeping from her eyes where tears had been flowing. It trickled down her cheeks, flowing to her neck and collar. He took hold of her arms, pinning them in an L shape on both sides of her torso and using them as support while he positioned himself between her legs. Mallory somehow mustered the strength to clench her eyes shut in desperation.  
"Look at me." He growled. Automatically her eyes fluttered back open, looking into his. Something pressed against her core and she wanted to die.  
Michael smiled sickly, biting his lip, and thrusting inside of her. The scream for help Mallory wanted to release came out as another quiet groan. He repeated the motion with a quiet sigh. After a few thrusts, he shifted, taking hold of her hips and pulling her closer, pushing himself deeper. It was faster now, he was breathing heavily. He grabbed a handful of her hair while his other hand kept a grip on her hip. He pressed his mouth over hers, moaning into this forced kiss. Mallory could feel the bile in her stomach churning. A wet, smacking noise echoed through the room. He straightened his back, thrusting deeper into her. He could feel her squeezing around him, he could hear her internally sobbing and screaming for help. He had her at his disposal. He was getting close. He released her hair, grabbing hold of the headboard to steady himself, and pounded himself deep inside her unrelenting body. He pulled out, and shoved it back in, further and further, and with one final thrust, he burst.  
He stayed there, letting the wave flow over him, taking slow, deep breaths. He withdrew himself, and loomed over Mallory's body, staring into her eyes. "I'm going to fuck you, over and over. When I kill your Supreme, I'm going to fuck you covered in her blood. When I unleash hell on this goddamn planet, I'm going to fuck you in the flames. And you will never be able to stop me."


End file.
